


How I Became A Writer

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: School Stories [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, Prompt Fill, creative non-fiction, true story, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Prompt:Write a piece about a significant event in your life. Choose an event that will be engaging for readers and that will, at the same time, tell something about you. Tell your story dramatically and vividly, giving a clear indication of its autobiographical significance.
Series: School Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959712





	How I Became A Writer

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this, I am a senior in high school

I wrote my first ever story when I was a 6th grader in elementary school. It was after my class had read Percy Jackson and Lightning Thief, and my teacher had assigned us with writing our own “Lightning Thief” so to speak. I remember how much I adored writing about my fantastical adventure. I was so proud of my story when it was done, and that pride became a spark.

When I was in 7th grade, I was introduced into the world of roleplay. The roleplays that I did included the asterisk for actions and normal text for dialogue. I found that I quite enjoyed it, so I continued to play around with people who also enjoyed roleplay. The basic premises of roleplay, or RP, is a series of texts between two or more people based off a prompt, or plot. The idea is for more than one person to write a continuous story. These roleplay chats caused the spark to slowly become a small flame.

When I was a freshman in high school, I was inspired to make my own version of a particular video on one of my favorite YouTube channels at the time. As I was writing, I quickly realized wasn’t creating a different version of the video, but a whole storyline _based on_ that video. I also discovered that I daydreamed less often in school because I’d found an outlet for my overactive imagination. I titled my work A Malkavian Salvation, and that was my first _proper_ story.

In my sophomore year, I decided to write a backstory for the main character I’d created which I titled The Little Freakshow. After finishing that story, I figured I should expand my horizons away from just writing about vampires. I found a prompt that suggested writing about a deadly siren, but I twisted it around and accidentally turned it into a classic “break the curse” cliché, but I’m still proud of The Siren’s Song.

In my junior year, I created my writing diary, which is where I keep all my short prompt-based stories. Sometimes, I spontaneously write small stories based on song or an old memory. That’s been an ongoing thing for a while now, and it helps me deal with negative emotions in a healthy way. Then in spring of my junior year, the pandemic caused school to shut down. My friend and I were devastated, but we made the best of it by playing video games together. One of the games we played planted an adorable idea in my head, and the idea wouldn’t leave me alone. So, I did the only logical thing I could think of and wrote a story about it. I found that I highly enjoyed writing about it, so I created a series of short stories based on the original idea. I titled the ongoing series Childish Chaos and I still find it fun to write stories for that series.

The summer before my senior year, I watched the movie Maleficent: Mistress of Evil and the phrase “Hello, Beastie” inspired me to write a story based on a couple scenes from the first movie, Maleficent. I titled this story “Hello, Beastie” and used the classic "long lost childhood friends" trope.

In my senior year, I decided to take the Creative Writing class to challenge myself and get inspiration from my classmates’ stories. I absolutely have been challenged in many ways. I had to write a horror story, a play, work through my writer’s block for my fiction story, and write a nonfiction piece as well. In the duration of the entire class, I’ve only ever heard pieces of other stories _once_. I understand that some people aren’t comfortable sharing their stories, but it’s still disappointing. However, the feedback I’ve received on my stories makes up for that fact. I still plan on writing as a hobby when I go to college if I can find the time to do so. I will mostly focus on Childish Chaos because I _love_ my dorky beans and I still have _loads_ of ideas for them.


End file.
